Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis
Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis is the fourth episode in the Madness Combat series by Krinkels and the first installment in the "Tricky saga". It involves Hank J. Wimbleton as the protagonist once again, hunting down Tricky in Club M. It was released on June 3rd, 2004. Plot The episode begins Hank being bandaged after being shot by Jesus at the end of Madness Combat 2: Redeemer, then again being bandaged after getting stabbed by Jesus's Sword on the ending of Madness Combat 3: Avenger and Tricky putting on a metal mask, with subtitles saying: "'NO REGRET, NO REMORSE, NO REASON, ONLY MADNESS, SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA... '." It then shows Hank driving in his car towards Club M, running over two smokers when he gets there. When he gets out, he arms a MAC-10 and puts a M1911 i n his pocket, and goes into the club. He easily shoots his way through the guards, and gets an AK-47 after his MAC-10 runs out of ammo. He sets the AK-47 to "mega", a fully automatic operation, and brutally kills more grunts. He also encounters the very first 1337 Agent of the series, whom he kills with a nightstick and steals his Desert Eagle. He makes his way around the corner of the room, killing more grunts and managing to steal a katana, killing its owner. After killing a grunt who threated to shoot Hank with a dropped MP5, he proceeds to the next room, killing grunts with the MP5 and a lead pipe. In the basement of the building, Tricky is being a DJ with his very own radio installation, in front of a crowd of grunts. After Hank shoots Tricky on the very opposite side of the room, who simply stands up again, the grunts have at him. Hank makes his way to Tricky, slice-and-dicing every grunt standing in his way. Pushing the tip of his katana to Tricky's mask, Hank prepares to do what he came for and kill Tricky, when out of nowhere, Jesus smashes the door in, crushing a grunt that cowered from Hank and smoked a cigarette in the meantime. With him, Jesus brought the 1337 agent, zombified to obey and assist Jesus with a G36. Jesus raises his hands and zombifies the entire dead crowd. The ones still able to stand up have at Hank, who kills the crowd again with his M1911 and katana, making his way to the entrance of the room to kill Jesus and the 1337 agent assisting him. As Hank engages, the zombified 1337 agent draws his gun and fires multiple rounds at Hank's body. Hank's adept agility allows him to deflect most of the bullets with the sword, but he fails to block one and gets hit in the face, falling to the ground and even startling Tricky. When the zombified agent aims his gun on Hank's head to finish him, Hank quickly grabs his katana and slices the agent's head through the middle. In a final attempt to retaliate, Jesus grabs his Desert Eagle and penetrates Hank's body with a few more shots. Hank, realizing he does not have a lot of time, takes a detonator he hid out under his garment and blows himself up with a suicide bomb, killing Jesus in the process. {C Tricky, who was watching the fight, just shrugs and puts on the Techno Chicken Dance. The episode ends with the text 'And he danced...' Video Trivia * Apotheosis is the elevation of someone to divine status. In this episode, Tricky has become another of Hank's main nemises. * Hank should have died in the scene where he uses a grunt as a human shield with his night stick. Evidently, once fired, hand guns like the Desert Eagle tend to penetrate the bodies of victims as seen throughout the series. So, when the 1337 agent fired his Desert Eagle upon the helpless grunt, the bullets should have penetrated right through his skull and body and hit Hank directly. It's not entirely certain how this does not occur. *This episode was originally going to be the end of the series. *Unless outside is counted, the last room where Tricky is a DJ has more kills than any other room in the series. *A Grunt who is smoking in Club M does not do anything even in his zombie mode. He simply speculated the massacre in the club and he let off a drop of persperation in shock and awe, he proceeds to smoke a cigarette, but is quickly crushed by Jesus breaking the door down, and when he was revived, he didn't even get the chance to put up a fight and was quickly eliminated by Hank. *This episode has the feet doubled more often (they were last seen in Madness Combat). *This is the first episode to feature the new "realistic zombies." The grunt version of these zombies aren't seen again until Incident: 010A *In the beginning cutscene, the Desert Eagle used in Madness Combat 2 is designed differently than in the actual animation. Cut to Jesus stabbing Hank in MC3, and Hank is also holding a Mossberg 500 that is differently styled. *One of the Grunts who was smoking is the last grunt to be killed, including when he was a zombie. *Despite the wounds in people being more realistic, the blood spills and blood spatters are still cartoonish, like before, a star shape. *There is many more grunts in the room than is shown when Hank kills the grunts in the party in comparison to when Hank is firing at Tricky, staring at the crowd of people about to attack when Tricky gets up, and looking at the crowd of zombies after he kills them the first time. *This is the only episode in the series thus far to have an enemy killed by being stragulated to death by hand and crushed by a vending machine. *This episode so far is the first to introduce a FPS- style in the animation series, as we see, FPS style, that Hank aimed and fired his MP5 at Tricky. *It is also the first to introduce a vehicle to the series. *This is the first episode to feature a 1337 agent. *At the very end of the episode,it's seen that during the battle, one of the woofers had fallen down (in one-side camera), but when the camera turns to see Tricky, it reappears in the same place. *On the volleyball tryouts poster, you can see Hank's name written on it, only the "T" looks more like an "S". This can tell us that people in Madness Combat have really bad handwriting. External Links *Madness Combat 4 at Krinkels's website *Madness Combat 4 at Newgrounds *Madness Combat 4 at Youtube Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations